


Like a Phoenix from The Ashes

by DustyLite



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Original, Angst, Character Death, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Multi, Original Fiction, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyLite/pseuds/DustyLite
Summary: A woman who about to start her life but has to face struggle; quitting college, losing parents, gaining custody, meeting opportunity.





	Like a Phoenix from The Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> I cried writing this chapter :" hope you enjoy this as I did writing it! 
> 
> I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND OCS THAT I CREATED
> 
> Major thanks to VenlaMatleena as she been very helpful!

     You grew up in a ranch with your parents and your nephews, your brother was killed in action long before your oldest nephew was 4. Your sister in law was pregnant at that time when your brother died he took half of your sister in law’s soul with him; as she gave birth to her second child she eventually died you assumed that she died from broken heart.  So your parents took care of your nephews and you ever since then, You Have to admit that You’re not close with your oldest nephew he was just like your brother the exact carbon copy of him and for you it’s the main reason that You’re not bonding well with him, You tried to but it just not enough as long as you all can tolerate each other we're good.

 

 Growing up in the ranch it was something that You cherished the most, You loved animals your favorite was horses You had a pet horse her name is Claudia she is my Arabian horse she is the tallest horse in the ranch. Both of you used to get in trouble a lot when you were younger, sneaked out in the middle of the night just to enjoy the atmosphere and you went to hill and laid down to watched the moon.  She’s almost 15 years old now; You had her since you were 7 you practically grew up together. Your brother was the popular kid everybody loved him he had lots of friend while You hardly had friend, the only friend that You had was the bus driver Mr. Jacob he was nice.

 

   You just enrolled in community college in your town, You took creative arts major You wanted to be an author. These past years been challenging for you ; you took two jobs to help your parents You were by night a waitress at Mama Bee’s Diner and babysitter by day for Kelly and John’s children and in the summer You open art class for kids. But now that you’re stable and You managed to saved my money to enrolled this year.

 

 But all good things must come to an end. You remember it was my third day in college, tornado isn’t new in Tennessee we heard the warning You were sent home earlier than your regular schedule. You went home immediately to secure all the animals in the ranch, checked on your nephews and prep the house in _tornado mode_ as you all call it to make sure everything is safe. You took your nephews to the storm cellar and waited for your parents and the storm to be over.

 

  “I got JJ” Your oldest nephew Benji short for Benjamin but he always insists you all to call him Ben,  yelled from upstairs ran down stair with our energetic 8 month old pitbull puppy. You checked the kitchen area make sure nothing’s gonna caused fire or any damage in the house.

 

  “I have Cody (n/n) “ your youngest nephew came to the kitchen with the family dog 6 years old dachshund in his hand. “Good job buddy! Come let’s go to the secret cave” You took Cody from Benedict. You make sure all the switch in our electric panel are off then locked the house.

 

  You all waited for 30 minutes it was the longest tornado so far that you’ve experience . The cellar have bunked bed in the cellar You were in the bottom bed with Benny and JJ while Benji were with Cody.

“(n/n) ...”

“ yes bud?” You answered as he laid his head on your lap. “Where’s Oma and Opa?” He wondered. “I don’t know bud, but I bet they’re hiding somewhere in town probably with Gamma Bee at her place” You smiled back at him. Once it was quite You turned the radio on to check if it’s safe to go back to the house. After another 10 minutes you all went back to the house thankfully no damage in the house everything was fine and the ranch animals including your beautiful black jet horse was fine.

 

  “Dinner’s ready guys!... please set the table” I yelled at the boys. As heard they were running downstairs to the dining room. You took the pet’s bowls and scooped up their food and placed it on the floor, “Here you go guys” as You called the dogs. You went back to the kitchen to get lasagna and the salad as You placed it on the table Benny asked “(n/n)?Are we gonna eat without Oma and Opa?” You smiled to him “You guys needs to sleep cause it’s almost your bedtime and it’s school week I don’t want to meet Benny when he’s lack of sleep he’s grumpy” Benny tried to not smile “Okay...Fineeee.....”.

 

“Good boy, now let’s eat” You served them their meal.

 

  After it finished Benny insisted to set the table for your parents before he brush his teeth. “You have the meal (n/n)? “ Benny hopped off the step stools after he washed  his hands. “Yes, Benedict now do your homework... both of you” You told your nephews. As Benji cleaned up the table. “I’ve done my homework” Benji replied.

 

“Can you help me, Benji? I don’t think that I can do big numbers” Benny stop on the stair asking his big brother. “Sure thing, I’ll be in your room in a minute” Benji replied his little brother from the kitchen as Benny went to his room Benji asked me “Hey..(y/n) so my bag had tiny hole couple months ago and I kinda solved with duct tape but now it kinda spread so it has giant hole” He gave me his backpack to look at, the torn was pretty bad You can see he tried to use duck tape but it won’t last long. “I don’t want to ask Opa cause he just bought shoes for Benny, I overheard Opa supposed to get dentures this month so I don’t want to ask him” He looked at the backpack in your hand. You feel bad for your nephew as 11 year old he shouldn’t be suffer like this; You want him to be able to be like normal kid get him everything he wants. “Use my backpack for now then I’ll see what I can get for you”

 

  “What about you? Don’t you need it for college?” Even though we’re not that close but he’s such a sweet boy worrying about me. “It’s okay I can use Opa’s old bag, don’t worry about me” You smiled at him. “I don’t care about the shape or color, as long as it has good quality I don’t mind” He replied. “I gotcha, now go help your brother” You told him.

 

  “Thanks (y/n)” He jogged upstairs. You cleaned up a bit while the boys are upstairs, when You’re done You heard water was running from the bathroom not long Benny opened the door in his pj’s already smiling widely and yelled “Done! Bedtime story now” He dragged you to his and Benji’s bedroom “Story time!” He added and took his favorite story _Jack and the beanstalk_

 

  “Hold your horses cowboy, wait for your brother please” You told him, “It’s okay you can start I’m here” Benji walked in the room with no shirt on just like his father, my brother always brushes his teeth with no shirt on because he always spills some water on his shirt. Benji went to his bed and get comfy, you took the book from the shelf sit on Benny’s bed.

 

_Once upon a time there was a boy called Jack. He lived with his mother. They were very poor. All they had was a cow. One morning, Jack’s mother told Jack to take their cow to market and sell her. On the way, Jack met a man. He gave Jack some magic beans for the cow. Jack took the beans and went back home. When Jack’s mother saw the beans she was very angry. She threw the beans out of the window. The next morning, Jack looked out of the window. There was a giant beanstalk. He went outside and started to climb the beanstalk. He climbed up to the sky through the clouds. Jack saw a beautiful castle. He went inside. Jack heard a voice. ‘Fee, fi, fo, fum!’ Jack ran into a cupboard. An enormous giant came into the room and sat down. On the table there was a hen and a golden harp. ‘Lay!’ said the giant. The hen laid an egg. It was made of gold. ‘Sing!’ said the giant. The harp began to sing. Soon the giant was asleep. Jack jumped out of the cupboard. He took the hen and the harp. Suddenly, the harp sang, ‘Help, master!’ The giant woke up and shouted, ‘Fee, fi, fo, fum!’ Jack ran and started climbing down the beanstalk. The giant came down after him. Jack shouted, ‘Mother! Help!’ Jack’s mother took an axe and chopped down the beanstalk. The giant fell and crashed to the ground. Nobody ever saw him again. With the golden eggs and the magic harp, Jack and his mother lived happily ever after._

  When you looked down at Benny he already fast asleep, you tucked him in and gave a little kissed on his forehead. You moved to Benji’s bed tucked him in properly too “Good night kiddo, sweet dreams” You caressed his hair. “Night (y/n)” he mumbled as he faced the wall hugging J.J.

 

  You went down to the living room to find Cody on the couch _that poor dog_. “Hey baby mind to scooch a bit for me, nevermind” you took her to cuddle with you as you binge watching some crappy tv shows as you wait for your parents,and you drifted off.

You thought your head was pounding, well it was pounding but mildly and also you heard the door was pounding _looking at the on the wall it was 3:40 am._ Who in the world visit you at this early if it’s your parents you swore that you’ll ask for extra dessert after dinner. You took Cody with you “Alright...alright, where’your keys anyway?” You yelled as you opened the door. “Sorry (y/n) for bothering you this early morning” Officer Lawrence told you. “Officers! Yeah no problem, can I help you?”

 

  “Do you mind if we step in for a moment?” Officer Logan. You were confused, actually scared you thought that there was some robbery? Murder?or inmate on loose? “Uhm..yeah sure, come in excuse the mess” You went to the kitchen, “You guys want some tea?” as you boiled the water in whistling kettle the officers politely shake their heads . “So what’s going on guys?” you went to sit on the couch

 

  “is there any damage after the tornado?” Officer Lawrence asked as he stood next to the staircase. “No..not that I know of” you replied quietly. Officer Lawrence nodded slowly “mind if I take a look the ranch?Just making sure everything’s alright” He asked again, “You don’t have to, but if you want I don’t mind” You replied. “what about you and the boys? You guys okay?” Officer Logan faced you as he asked you. “We’re okay, don’t worry about us...but I’m a bit worry about my parents, they’re not home yet haven’t called too by any chance have you seen them?” Officer Logan spoke in low voice “Your folks, they still riding 1989 Ford truck right?” You nodded “Yeah the black one, their pride and joy” you nodded grinning. “Yeah, your dad won’t stop talk about it” He smiled a bit, as the kettle whistled Officer Lawrence stepped in “I got it” He told you.

 

“You see about the tornado yesterday it was pretty bad actually lots of roads were blocked by fallen trees, it took us hours to actually cleared up the road” Officer Logan explained. Officer Lawrence put the tea in front of you “Yeah you see we were making sure that no ones hurt or in any danger, medics, firefighters were working long hours yesterday, so as we patrol we passed by the lake and we saw your parents car in the lake, we took it out as soon as possible we’re sorry to inform you that both your parents couldn’t make it, they died in each others arms ” Officer Logan told you slowly as he touched your shaking hand you didn’t even realized it until you heard a scream that wasn’t coming from your mouth. You looked up to see both your nephews wide awake “No!! you lied” Benny ran to you if it wouldn’t for Officer Lawrence Benny would fell from the stair. Officer Logan brought him to you to the couch “We’re so sorry (y/n) I know it’s hard for you, but you have to come with us for a moment to identified and claim the bodies. You were that shocked of what’s happening you didn’t even realized that mama bee and her 15 years old daughter were hugging you. As the officers drove to the morgue the boys left at home with mama bee and Claire her 15 year old daughter.

 

  Your steps felt heavier than usual, your hearing started to fade, as your eyes gets a little bit blurry  Officer Logan had to hold you walk to the morgue. “ we’ll give you some space, when you’re ready just call us” Officer Lawrence told you. You slowly approached the body bag on the tables you unzip the first bag on your left with shaky hand as the skin started to show you catch a glimpse of curly sandy blonde hair, you touched the forehead first than the eyes went down to the nose and mouth with closed eyes then when you opened your eyes slowly you recognized that beautiful face even from the far, the wrinkle that started to show around the eyes the only person that always hold you every night before you sleep you insist your mother that stop holding you like a child because you're an adult now but deep inside you enjoy it you just don't want to admit it, she always laugh and tell you that no matter how old you get she will always hold you extra before bed because she wasn't with you during the day and she wanted you now that at the end of the day she will be there for you telling you with the sweetest smile, but now who would hold you? . You let go of the breath that you’ve been holding with a force and tears streaming down your eyes like a waterfall without a sound, then you moved to the bag on your right with your left hand still holding your mother’s cheek.

 

  You unzipped the bag slowly with your other hand, you cried even more at this point you don’t care if you were loud you looked at the face that once made silly faces all the time the one who couldn't be serious for more than a minute the one that always positive no matter what, you stared at your father’s face for a moment as you traced his hand slowly “You promised the boys that you’ll teach them how to braid horse mane dad, you promised me to bring strawberry mom on the way home, you guys promised me that you’ll be back soon” You cried to them in the cold temperature room. You were hoping that someone will jump out of nowhere and told you april fools, or you’ve been punkd and when you looked up your parents will be laughing at you, except for nothing happened just silence . Officer Logan hold you one more time “Come (y/n) let’s get you back to the house” Officer Lawrence zipped up the bags before followed you half carried by Officer Logan.

 

  The ride didn’t take long, once you were inside the house Benji and Benny hugging you tightly as they cried together but Benji were holding it back. You didn’t know how long you were in that position Mama Bee wiped her tears “Darling, I’ve spoke to the community and we want to help you to take care of the funeral and everything, you don’t have to worry about it (y/n)” Mama bee sat across from you. You looked up at her nodding slowly “Thank you so much” you looked up at everyone one by one “All of you, but I would love to be alone with the boys for now” They all nodded understanding “Call any of us if you need anything” Officer Lawrence told you as he and the others walked out of the house. “We will Thanks again everyone” as the door close, you went to your room with the boys and cuddle up in the bed until you all tired, it’s like your dogs understand what’s happening they hopped on the bed and comforting/guarding you all as you fell asleep.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> PLease do not copy this work, comment would be lovely, kudos would be much appreciated! Request to my one shots are welcome too!


End file.
